Gone
by nightmareking
Summary: We all know the old saying: You don't know what you've got until it's gone. Inspired by several comic strips and a few other things. Rated for reasons.
1. Suicide

**Hello everyone, nightmareking here with another new story for you guys. I was going to put this in my one-shot collection, but after putting some heavy thought into it, I realized that it'll be better to give it a story all its own. This is rated for a few reasons and also I got the idea from multiple comic strips, so…credit goes to the artists of those comics. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I'm going to make it multi-chaptered. Enjoy the first chapter. Also there will be no dialog in this chapter and it may seem confusing, but questions will be answered in the second chapter.**

Lincoln Loud sat on his bed, his shoulders slumped over and his head hung down as he heard the voices of his parents and sisters coming from downstairs. He shook as he heard them speak of him in a negative manner and tears began to blur his vision. He bit his lip as the tears slid down his cheeks before he stood up and slammed the door closed, ignoring the yell from his mother.

The sun had set and darkness swept over the city like a blanket. Lincoln looked up from his bed and heard the lights to the hall flick off and the doors leading to his sisters' rooms close. He stood up and opened the door before poking his head out into the hall to see no light emitting from the rooms. He frowned before he stepped back into his room and quietly closed the door behind him.

Walking over to his dresser, he opened the top drawer and pulled out several pieces of paper, a pen and two small bottles before sitting back down on his bed and took a deep breath before he began scribbling on the paper.

Folding the papers up, he set them on top of his dresser before looking around his room before picking up his beloved stuffed animal Bun-Bun and held it close as he let out a shaky sigh. He looked out the window and saw dark storm clouds rolling above the city. Narrowing his eyes, he set Bun-Bun on the bed and opened one of the bottles, dropping to blue pills onto the palm of his hand and set the bottle down on his dresser. Opening the other bottle, he put the pills in his mouth before drinking the contents of the bottle.

Lincoln dropped the bottle as he began panting and the room began spinning. Lincoln fell onto the bed as he gasped for air. He looked over at Bun-Bun as his breathing began to get shallow. A single tear rolled down his cheek before he closed his eyes.

 **Okay, I said there was going to be no dialog in this chapter and I meant it. Also, not only am I writing this because of the comic strips I've seen, but someone close to me is dealing with some issues and I want to show them what'll be like if they were to carry out something like this.**

 **Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Aftermath Lori

**Geo Soul: I didn't actually expect someone to bite. Like I said, I was basically inspired after seeing several comic strips and someone close to me is going through some things and I want to show them what life will be like if they carry out the darkest deed imaginable.**

 **Guest: Yes.**

 **Malcom7281: True, suicide if never an answer, but this is why I'm writing this story, to show my friend how miserable everyone will be if they were to do something like that.**

 **DreadCandiru2: Yes, another one of these stories, but as I said, I have someone close to me going through somethings and I'm trying to show them what it'll be like if they go and end it.**

 **CrazyMowi: I suppose it was.**

 **SilverNugget: Too many to count, too little to care. Like I said, I'm doing this for someone close to me who's dealing with some issues.**

 **Obligation, each chapter will follow one of the sisters in the aftermath and then the parents. In the last chapter, I will give a serious talk to all of you. Nothing in this story is to be taken as a joke and if you do take it that way, then you're too immature to be reading this. Probably should've put this in the first chapter, but I wasn't thinking clearly.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter, centered on Lori.**

Weeks have passed and dead silence filled the air around the Loud house. Lori laid on her bed, looking through her phone. Looking up at the nightstand, she spotted two neatly folded up pieces of paper. One addressed to her, the other to her roommate and best friend Leni. Taking a deep breath, Lori sat up and grunted, "I wonder what the little twerp wanted to tell us. It's probably something stupid like don't take my comics, or don't mess with my dolls or something like that," reaching up, she grabbed the paper with her name on it before unfolding it and began reading it.

" _Hey Lori,_ " Lori rolled her eyes and shook her head before she continued reading the note.

" _If you're reading this, it means you saw what I have done. Rather it was the day after, or several days, it doesn't matter, because I realized a lot these past few weeks and I probably should've realized a lot sooner,_ "

"Realize what? And of course we found you the next morning. You didn't come down for breakfast and mom was worried. She thought you were sick…but why would you do something like this and hurt your family?"

" _Lisa conformed it a few months back, back when you and Leni were arguing over that stupid dress,_ " Lori frowned before shaking her head and continued to read the letter, " _I left. Making it sound like none of you wanted me around. Even after I try to help…yes, I screw up, I make mistakes, it's what humans do._ "

"Are you going to continue this petty party?" Lori sniffled and shook her head, "Because it's not working dweeb. We know people make mistakes, they also fight…the world continues to move,"

" _And let's not forget the grocery store incident. I was actually trying to do something nice for mom and you and the others had to go and cause havoc throughout the store until mom got banned. I didn't tell her it was you girls that destroyed the store because you guys are my sisters and I love you, but it would've been nice if one of you voiced out that I wasn't to blame there._

 _I'm just babbling while you're probably wondering why I did the unthinkable. The truth is, I've been listening to the conversations you girls and mom and dad have been having for this past week. You, Luna, Lynn and Lucy declaring you have no brother because of a few misunderstandings. Luan, Lola, Lana and Lisa saying how it would've been better if mom and dad only had daughters and Leni…Leni is a dim as ever. She remembers she has sisters, but when asked for an opinion, she sounded as if I never existed._

 _And then mom and dad…I heard them last night, openly stating they have no son._ " Lori bit her lip as tears began to blur her vision, " _Don't weep for me now that I'm gone. It's rather pointless to cry for the dead._ "

"No it's not, you little idiot," Lori sobbed, "So you caught us in a bad mood, that doesn't give you the right to end it! You selfish bastard! Why would you do this!"

" _I doubt you're crying anyways. The only time I've seen you cry was when Bobby 'broke up' with you because of an argument me and Ronnie Anne had, and then again when they moved._

 _But hey, look at the bright side, your annoying little brother won't be around to ruin your dates, or your relationship for that matter, with your precious Bobby. Is it a crying shame your kids will never meet their Uncle Lincoln? Perhaps, but I highly doubt you'd let me see my nieces and nephews to begin with._ "

"L…Lincoln! You…you goddamn…stupid…twerp!" Lori panted, tears freely falling from her eyes, "I knew it! You are the most selfish person in the house! We needed you here with us and you went and left us! And all because of a few misunderstandings!"

" _I'm sorry to have leave in an unpleasant manner such as suicide, but it was the only way I'd get away from all of you and make you happy for sure. I could've ran away, but I would have been found sooner or later, and we would be back to misery for all us._

 _I just hope I'm not wasting my time writing this letter if all you're going to do is tear it up and throw it out. I'd really hate for my final moments to be a waste, but then again, my whole life was just that, a waste,_ "

"No…you weren't. You were my little brother, and the first day mom and dad brought you home I was literally scared. I knew how to care for sisters, but I had no idea how to care for a brother. I was afraid…afraid that if I held you the first time, you'd break." Lori dried her eyes and shook her head, "I was worried if I mess up, you'd hate me. I was worried I was going to lose my little brother,"

" _But you shouldn't wallow in misery. You've got your entire life ahead of you._ "

"Heh…hypocrite…you say I shouldn't wallow in misery and you go and end your own life…you should've taken your own advice and talked to us before doing this. And now we can't even talk to you about our problems and…we're never going to hear your stupid voice…son of a…why? There are better methods than suicide, little bro,"

" _Take care of yourself and the others. They're going to need someone strong to look after them._ " She fell back onto the bed as she cried and held the letter close to her chest before she picked up her phone and dialed a number.

Sitting up, she inhaled deeply, "Hey Boo-Boo Bear, I'm not going to be home today…I'm going to be spending it on the golf course…sorry if you had something special planned for us, but I really need to be alone right now. I'll call you when I get home," she ended the call before throwing her phone onto her pillow and stood up, walking over to the closet.

Taking her golf clubs out of the closet, she sighed and shook her head, "Little idiot…you should've talked to us. We would've helped and showed you that we do care about you," Lori turned and walked out of the room, a deep frown painted across her lips.

 **Second chapter is done. These chapters are going to be rather frequent since they'll be centered around one sister per chapter. They'll be in order from oldest to youngest. Also, last minute decision, I'm going to have the sisters cope with the loss by doing what they love. It's actually a good coping exercise.**

 **Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Aftermath Leni

**Guest #1: That's fine, like I said, I'm doing this for a friend.**

 **Darkness Rissing: Good to hear. I have a few ideas thought out for those two.**

 **Malcom7281: Yeah, we're all trying to help him as best we can.**

 **Guest #2: Perhaps, but I want to give it that full, realistic effect. Like I said a few times, this is to help my friend understand how much me, our friends and his family will miss him if he does something like this.**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: I know, I wasn't looking for originality, though. I said it in the first and second chapter, someone close to me is going through issues and I'm merely writing this to show them how much people would suffer if they cross the line. The parents will get their own chapter, I might add Clyde and Ronnie Anne, but like I said in the second chapter, once the story is over, I'm going to give a serious final AN.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter. Leni centered, and going to be on the short side.**

Leni groaned as the threw several rolls of cloth across the room in annoyance, knocking over the nightstand. Her eyes widened as she quickly ran over and picked the nightstand and lamp up. Looking down, she spotted the folded up piece of paper with her name on it, resting on the floor. Confused, she picked it up and unfolded it before she began reading it.

" _Hi Leni,_

 _I hope you're reading this and I'm not just wasting my time here. I'm sorry I did what I did, and I'm sorry for whatever it was that made you so mad at me,_ "

"Mad? Like, what is this?" Leni tilted her head to the side in confusion.

" _I'm sorry if you can't follow this letter properly, or if you had to get one of the others read it for you. I don't know when you discovered my lifeless body, rather it was the day after or several days. It really doesn't matter, since you and the others don't have a brother and mom and dad don't have a son,_ "

A deep frown formed across her lips as she shook her head, "Linky? We do have a brother. You're just really sick, but you'll totes get better and we'll have fun."

" _I know it's hard for someone of your intelligence to understand this Leni, but I won't be coming back…ever._ " Leni frowned as she continued to read, " _I'm sorry to have to leave in a terrible manner, but I've been feeling like a stranger in my own home. I couldn't talk to my own sisters without them wanting to tear my head off._

 _You're supposed to be the kindhearted one out of all of us, but you…I can't finish this sentence. Leni, I don't know how else to tell you, but your little brother is never coming home._ "

"But…like, who's going to model for me?" Leni sniffled and dried the tears from her eyes, "You can't be gone…you have to come home. We miss you," she folded the letter up before setting it on the nightstand.

She stood up and picked up the materials and gave a sad smile, "Don't worry Linky, I'll make you a new outfit for when you get home," she turned and walked away from the nightstand and began to unroll the materials in her arms.

 **Small chapter, I know, but I truly didn't have anything planned for Leni really. Enjoy everyone and please let em know what you all think.**


	4. Aftermath Luna

**Enjoy the Luna centered chapter. Legal reasons I have to say I do not own the song I am going to use here.**

Luna sat on the top bunk as she strummed her guitar when one of the strings snapped. She groaned before jumping from the top bunk and walked over to her dresser. Opening the top drawer, she reached for the set of guitar stings when she spotted a folded up piece of paper with her name written on top of it. She sighed and shook her head before picking it up, "Whatever. I might as well see what he wanted to say," she walked over to the bunkbeds and sat on the bottom bunk before unfolding the paper and read the letter.

" _Luna,_ "

"Heh…not even a proper way to start a letter. Way to go dude," Luna rolled her eyes before she continued to read the letter.

" _I was hoping you wouldn't be like the sheep and actually say something to mom and dad for saying what they said. You were my guardian…remember?_ " Luna narrowed her eyes and shook her head before she continued to read, " _I broke my leg when I was five and mom and dad were oblivious about it while the others were doing their own thing. You tended to my broken leg and promised me I could always count on you no matter what,_ "

"Dude…I…yes I said that, but I was angry…I was getting tired of you acting like you were god or someone…you…damn it, you trusted me and I just followed everyone else,"

" _I don't blame you for going back on your promise, I suppose I was being an unfair jerk to everyone. I shouldn't have uploaded that video of you girls, I shouldn't have tried to help when Lori and Leni were arguing, but you guys are my sisters and I hate seeing any of you upset or arguing with one another._

 _I'm sorry I wasn't a better brother, but you don't have to worry about it. I've heard you declaring you have no brother and I did you this one last favor…the best part is you don't have to worry about repaying me,_ "

"What…no," Luna bit her lip as her face turned red, "Dude…I…it was just the heat of the moment. None of us wanted you to do that, none of us meant anything we said," Luna fought the tears that threatened to fall as she continued to read.

" _Anyway, I probably wasted more than enough of your time. You probably have a date with Sam, or busy writing a new song. Take care of yourself and try to be nicer to your younger sisters. I doubt mom and dad will be able to handle another funeral._ " Luna tightly closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. Luna stood up and began restringing her guitar, a blank expression crossing her face.

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and began strumming a few cords on her guitar, "You said I was working on a new song, well here's one for you bro." slightly shaking, Luna inhaled deeply and began singing.

" _I wanted you know  
that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your  
away._

 _I keep your photograph  
and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
away._" Luna took a deep breath before she continued.

" _Because I'm broken  
when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
when you're gone._

 _You've gone away  
you don't feel me here  
anymore._"

Luna continued to play as the door opened and her girlfriend Sam Sharp stepped into the room and walked over to her, "Hey Luna, how's it hanging?" Luna ignored her and Sam frowned, "What's with the sad melody? Are you okay?"

" _The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high  
you steal my pain  
away._

 _There's so much left to learn  
and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
away._

 _Because I'm broken  
when I'm open  
and I don't feel like  
I am strong._

 _Because I'm broken  
when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right  
when you're gone away._"

Sam frowned before she wrapped her arms around Luna and hugged her from behind.

Luna stopped playing and looked back, a deep frown crossing her lips, "What happened? Why are you playing something like that?" Luna ignored her and handed her the letter and Sam took it and read it over.

Sam looked up and frowned, "You were supposed to protect him and-"

"And I didn't…I was just…I was mad and I've lost my little buddy because of it," Luna sat on the bottom bunk, her head down and her shoulders slumped over. Sam looked at her girlfriend as she shook her head, "Lincoln was right. I was basically his guardian after that day. He trusted me more than the others and I repay him by making him feel like we never wanted him around."

"Hey, don't go and beat yourself over this," Sam sat next to Luna and wrapped an arm around, "I know this is hard for you, but the only thing you can do is move on. He'll still be alive in your memories. You've had plenty of good times with your brother, right?"

"Yeah…but…if any of us had just told mom and dad how wrong they were wrong for stating that they didn't have a son then…then my little brother will still be here. We'd have our jam sessions and I'll hug him and-" Luna began crying and Sam frowned as she hugged her, rubbing her back.

"It'll be okay, dude…it'll be okay," Luna continued to sob into Sam's shoulder as Sam continued to comfort her.

 **Song that was used is Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Aftermath Luan

**Geo Soul: So true.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Right. Rocker McBleedingears? Okay.**

 **DJTimmar: Sorry about that.**

 **Darkness Rissing: No, she doesn't. Yeah, they're up next.**

 **James B Cameron: Good to know. Yeah, there are a ton of suicidal tendency songs I probably could've gone with.**

 **Malcom7182: Sorry about that.**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: I know, and again, I am** _ **not**_ **looking for originality here. I'll probably bring the issue to light by the end.**

 **Luan centered chapter coming up.**

Luan walked into hers and Luna's room, a saddened look crossing her face. She sat down at her desk, leaned back and sighed, "I…well the business is…I don't know," she looked down at her desk and spotted a folded-up piece of paper with her name written across it. She bit her lip and shook her head, "Do I want to? Lori, Leni and Luna read their letters and Lori and Luna have…have been acting different." Reaching up, she picked the paper up, unfolded it, and began reading the letter.

" _Hey Luan,_

 _Sorry I don't have a joke or a pun to start this off,_ " Luan frowned and shook her head, "A joke or a pun? Lincoln you idiot, you killed yourself. That's no laughing matter…Funny Business is bombing, Gary is sick, Luna's frustrated…and…damn,"

" _But I'm sure you've managed to come up with a book full of them._ " Luan's eyes widened as water began to build behind them, " _I've done a lot of messed up things in my life-_ "

"Yeah…killing yourself comes to mind!"

" _-like nearly destroying your business, or the incident involving the Sweet Spot…maybe if I had let one of you girls have it, we wouldn't have been grounded that weekend, but that's beside the point._

 _I know the eleven of us got into our fair share of fights, but one thing remained, we were always there for each other…well, most of the time,_ " Luan bit her lip hard, a small trickle of blood dripping from her braces, " _I doubt I have to tell you I've heard everything last night…or whatever night, whenever you've found me._ "

"We found you the next day, you little idiot…we wanted to talk to you," Luan sniffled and hung her head, "We were mad…why?

" _I've heard what you girls said about me. Lori, Luna, Lucy and Lynn declaring that they have no brother and how you, Lola, Lana and Lisa told mom and dad it would've been better if they only had daughters._

 _Aside from Luna, I thought I was going to have your support after mom and dad claiming they have no son, Luna because she was basically my guardian and you…because you're my favorite sister. You take time out of your day to try and make people laugh and forget about their troubles,_ "

Luan shook her head as she dried her eyes and continued to read the letter, " _I doubt you're telling jokes right now…and if you are, good for you. It shows you're a strong person,_ "

"But I'm not…none of us are. We've locked ourselves in our rooms…we were all devastated when we saw you on the floor…I couldn't even make a stupid pun,"

" _Anyway, you're probably relieved your brother is gone…wouldn't want to ruin the business again._ "

"You…if I'm your favorite sister, why would you leave!" Luan crumbled the note up and threw it onto the desk before she groaned and buried her face in her hands, "You're not weak, Linc. You're usually stronger than this…but…you had to do that," she sat back, her eyes puffy and red, "Mom and dad are losing sleep, Lori's losing interest in Bobby, Leni's oblivious, Luna's been play depressing music lately, I can't find the energy to crack a joke any more…we need you here with us, Linc,"

 **Another small chapter…I was going to add what happened that led Lincoln to end it, but I decided at the last minute to save that for the parents…I mean it might make more sense…if not, correct me. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Aftermath Lynn

**Red the Pokémon Master: Maybe, but I wasn't going to do that. I want to have the sisters' grief in their own.**

 **Warhaven22: Thanks.**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: Right. Yeah, it's going to be saved for the parents.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Probably.**

 **Geo Soul: Right.**

 **DJTammer: Yeah…it's uh…getting there.**

 **Malcom7182: Good to hear. Sorry.**

 **RogueMocha: Good to hear. That's what I'm going for.**

 **Lynn chapter coming up.**

Lynn stood on the pitcher's mound as she adjusted her hat. She looked around before taking a deep breath and cocked her arm back before throwing the ball towers the catcher, "And ball four!" Lynn growled as she watched the batter walk to first, "That's Lynn Loud's eighth walk this game. Perhaps she should go back to doing her rituals before pitching."

The coach walked up to Lynn and sighed, "Loud, you're out."

"What? But you can't do that. So I've walked a few-"

"More than a few, Loud…hit the showers, you're done," Lynn growled before she turned and walked off the pitcher's mound in a huff.

Lynn walked into the locker room and began taking her dirty jersey off when she looked down and spotted a folded up piece of paper lying by her feet with her name written across it. She narrowed her eyes and picked it up, "You! You've been causing me all this bad luck you lousy, no good…damn!" she leaned up against her locker and slowly slid down to the floor, "Why aren't you here, Lincoln? I'm losing focus and…I just want you back here with us," taking a deep breath, she opened the letter and began reading it.

" _Hello Lynn,_

 _I highly doubt you, of all people, will read this letter. You've got better things to do…all of you do, so I'll try to make this brief,_ " Lynn frowned and shook her head.

" _I'm sorry I won't be there for any of your games ever again, but I'm sure you'll make pro in no time…you have to make pro, you're the best athlete Royal Woods ever seen._ "

"You wouldn't be saying that now…I've been screwing up lately, but I don't care about that…why did you have to go and end it, Lincoln, you big doofus?"

" _Anyway, I doubt you, any of you, care. I've always found a lot of our arguments funny. We argue with one another to no end, and yet we're always there for each other…most of the time._ " Lynn felt a twinge in her chest as she continued to read, " _I've heard you guys and mom and dad. What I did was wrong, and I admit that. I'm sorry for my screw ups, Lynn, and I hope this…incident doesn't distract you from becoming the best athlete ever._

 _I didn't know what to do. Every time I try to make something right with you guys, rather or not the incident was intentional or not, and I keep screwing things up._ "

"Lincoln…yes…you make mistakes, so do the rest of us…the biggest mistake was…that night. We should've acted like a real family and talked to you, but instead…you damn bastard! You should've been here!"

" _Just understand, I don't want any of my sisters to think that this was their fault. I don't blame any of you for this._ " Lynn dried her eyes and continued to read, " _Try to live your life, Lynn. I don't want any of you to hold this against one another or blame yourself for my action. I chose to do this to make you girls happy, so think of it as one final favor._

 _I'm sorry I didn't come to any of you for comfort before ending it, but -_ " before finishing the letter, Lynn crumbled it up and threw it into her locker.

She hugged her knees against her chest as tears fell from her eyes, "You think, you nimrod! You could've talked to us! We would've listened!" she dried her eyes and hissed, "You fucking idiot! You're supposed to be here to help me train! Who the hell am I going to thank when I go pro!"

She leaned back and panted, "Why would you think that killing yourself would solve anything! We're not supposed to bury you, not like this!" she dried her eyes and closed her locker, "You little…idiot!" she stood up and walked over to the shower as she took her shorts off.

 **Another short chapter. I don't think any of these chapters are going to be long. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Aftermath Lucy

**Warhaven22: Good to know.**

 **Guest: You want an alternative ending?**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yeah, many religions frown on suicide. Right.**

 **DJTammer: That's what I was going for. Good to know.**

 **Bouken Dutch 2.0: It was in the letter, but since Lynn crumbled it up, it wasn't fully understood.**

 **Malcom7182: Maybe. Keep reading to see what Lucy's aftermath will be like.**

 **Darkness Rissing: It went on about how his 'bad luck' wouldn't be a bother to her, but she crumbled it up before she finished reading it. Yes, they are.**

 **Lucy centered chapter coming in.**

Lucy sat in front of her Ouija Board and frowned as she placed her hands on the planchet, "Lincoln? Lincoln are you there?" she frowned and shook her head, "Lincoln, I know how to contact the dead. Answer me," the planchet remained still.

Lucy took a deep breath, "Sigh. Lincoln, you have to talk to me. I need to let mom and dad know you're okay," a light breeze blew through the window, knocking the letter with her name written across it off her dresser and landed on top of the board. Frowning, she picked it up and opened it.

" _Hi Lucy,_

 _I have a feeling you're using your Ouija Board to try and contact me. I'm going to be honest, you're wasting your time. I may not know much about the afterlife, but I do know a spirit cannot be contacted if they wish to be alone._ " Lucy frowned and shook her head.

" _I have no idea how you are doing after…you found me, and I'm sorry I won't be around to help you with your poems ever again,_ "

"Sigh, Lincoln, we were more worried about you, rather than my stupid poems," Lucy sighed and inhaled deeply, "What made you want to do the darkest deed to everyone, even me?"

" _I've overheard what all of you've been saying, and I do not hold it against any of you and I don't want any of you to blame yourselves or each other. I know what I did was wrong, but I did it because I wanted to do one final favor for you guys, and the best part is, none of you have to repay me…well…you can live your lives out._

 _I'm sorry, I never written to a gloomy girl, so…I don't know how to do this. I just want you to know I don't blame you and I don't want you girls to blame yourselves or each other._

 _Damnit, I probably sound like a broken record…just know your Spirit Board is useless if you're trying to contact me. You can still contact Great Grandma Harriet, Abraham Lincoln and all your other friends._ "

"I'm trying to contact you, Lincoln. I need to talk to you. I need closure," Lucy frowned, "Thursday nights aren't any fun without you talking to the spirits with me," Lucy sighed as she lightly shook, "I always dreamed of holding a funeral in the family, but I didn't want it to come true,"

" _Anyway, I'm probably tying up too much of your time. Talk to your spirit friends, just don't waste your time trying to contact me. I love you, you're possibly my favorite little sister…take care, Lucy._ " Lucy took a deep breath as she hung and shook her head and held the letter close to her.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she sniffled and shook her head, "You…you damn fool! Everyone is blaming themselves for this, and they're blaming each other! Mom and dad are a wreck!" she fell back onto her bed as she continued to cry.

 **Like I said, these chapters are going to be short. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Quick AN

**Hi guys, I bet you were expecting the twins chapter here. So did I, but due to a recent event that I don't want to get into, I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus. I don't know if I'll ever be able to return to this story, which I'm hoping is not the case. I'll be writing my other stories on a regular basis, so you can still look for those updates.**

 **I hate doing this, but again, due to this recent event, some of my friends told me it might be a bad idea if I were to continue writing this at this time. I apologize for leaving anyone wondering what led to the events in this story, and I hope everyone can understand my situation and I hope to get back to this story in the near future.**


	9. AN

**Okay, I'm not going to continue this story. I know I said I will try, and that I didn't want it to be abandoned, but I don't have it in me to continue. I also stated that I will post a serious Author's Note at the end of the story, and seeing as that will never happen, I decided to post it now.**

 **If you, a family member, a friend, or someone close to you ever feels like they're not worth it and start having suicidal thoughts/actions call this number in the U.S. 1-800-273-8255**

 **And this number in the U.K. +44 (0) 8457909090.**

 **Remember, you are worthful in life and that people do care about you. I understand that some days seem darker than others, and that you feel like the world is against you, but suicide is never the answer. You'll only be hurting people who care for you and love you.**

 **No one should have to feel like that, and even if you don't call the hotline, talk to a family member, or a close friend. They'll show you that you shouldn't commit the act.**

 **I'm sorry to anyone who was expecting the story to continue, but again, I don't have it in me to continue.**


End file.
